<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College isn't made out of smartasses by Emmy56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069993">College isn't made out of smartasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56'>Emmy56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bars and Pubs, College student Lip Gallagher, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip made some Northside friends at college and one night he decided to invite Ian and Mickey to join them. But who would have thought the tiny thug would get all the attention?<br/>(I'm bad at summarising)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>College isn't made out of smartasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta - all mistakes are mine.<br/>This is my idea of humor - roll with me haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lip turned out to really enjoy his new college life. He made lots of friends out there that most certainly were not Southside and it was great. Different. He was just out with them in some northie half-cheap pub drinking when he decided to call for Ian to join and have some fun as well. And where Ian went there was Mickey too, they even stopped pretending that they weren’t a package deal.</p>
<p>“Yo, Ian, over here!” yelled Lip when he saw the redhead entering the building “Guys! This is my little brother Ian, and this is Mickey,” he introduced them to his friends, and they started to shake hands and exchange names with one another.</p>
<p>Even though young Milkovich hated people he was getting used to socializing. The dumbass was so whipped he would do any-fucking-thing for his boyfriend to make him happy. Then if it meant going out and listening to some yuppy idiots going on some irrelevant (at least for him) shit, so be it.</p>
<p>The evening was going strong and everybody seemed to be getting pretty drunk. Ian was just in the middle of some chit chat with Lip and one of the dudes named Mark, when the blond chick sat closer to Mickey.</p>
<p>“I saw you’ve got tattoos on your hands. What does it say?” her face was a bit too close for Mick’s liking, but he figured she just wanted to me heard over all the bar noises. He just lifted his hand folding them into fists and the FUCK U-UP was fully on display for the girl.</p>
<p>“Not the smartest decision a fifteen-year-old could make but fuck it,” the thug just shrugged.</p>
<p>“No way! These are so badass. I’m sure nobody would dare to mess with you,” the girl, Julie, buttered her lashes and giggled at the man.</p>
<p>“Let them try!” he half laughed half meant it serious at which Ian turned his head and joined the conversation.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Mick would certainly fuck them all up. I mean, he does fucks me up on daily,” he joked with his sexy chuckle at which Mickey pushed him playfully.</p>
<p>“You’re such a dick, man!” Julie didn’t catch the sexual innuendo and just laughed at the two of them. For her they just seemed like a pair of really good buddies.  </p>
<p>“So, you two know each other well?” Rob, the guy sitting on the other side on the table asked turning everybody’s attention to their new party companions.</p>
<p>“Kinda grew up on the same neighbourhood but hit it off when I was fifteen,” Ian said putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and surprisingly Mickey didn’t shrug it off.</p>
<p>“That’s a nice way to put it, Ian,” Lip joked and they both just flipped him off.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Phillip!” he received the infamous Milkovich glare and the rest chuckled seeing as Ian never stopped smiling during the exchange.</p>
<p>“Wow I could of swear it was longer, you guys seem to be like BFFs or some shit,” Mark chimed in.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you see Ian here has this magic POWER over Mick. It’s more like addiction the way I hear it when I’m back home,” Lip was full on making fun at the expanse of his brother and his boyfriend but somehow nobody seem to get the right meaning. Not even when Mickey blushed and rolled his eyes and Ian gave Lip the ‘are you seriously talking about my dick right now’ look.</p>
<p>“Fuck off, man.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t be so loud about it.”</p>
<p>“Ay, chill out, asshole,” Ian warned him when he felt Mickey tensing up against his side. The redhead put his other hand on his thigh to sooth him just a little, which earned them an odd look from Julie, who was still sitting pretty close to the thug.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, freckles,” Mickey just whispered to Ian and relaxed a bit. After that the topic changed once again.</p>
<p>“Hey, Imma go get us another round,” Ian told Mick and went over to the bar.</p>
<p>“Tell me Mickey, you look like you work out a lot, huh?” Julie decided to attack more straight forward since she could get the guy’s full attention now.</p>
<p>“Ehh yeah, I guess. Gotta be in shape where I live,” he was getting uncomfortable around the blond but felt like he should be nice to her, he didn’t want to be a douchebag ‘cause that could upset Ian.</p>
<p>“I see, you’re a tough guy. Would love to see it up close,” she lowered her voice in objectively sexy manner.</p>
<p>“Up close, how?” Mickey was totally weirded out by now. Luckily, Ian came back quickly and handed him fresh bottle.</p>
<p>“Here’s your beer, baby,” said Gallagher and pecked his boyfriend for the first time since they got to that pub.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Mickey just smiled lovingly at him and almost didn’t notice the abrupt silence at their table. Everybody except for Lip was shook and gaped at the couple.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re gay?!” Julie sounded offended.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Isn’t that a point of having a fucking boyfriend?” Mick’s eyebrows went high into his hairline which almost looked painful.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?!” all of Lip’s college friends collectively exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t that obvious?” the older Gallagher asked surprised a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this asshole literally told you guys how much I love Ian’s dick not even an hour ago. Fuck, you people are so dense.”</p>
<p>“Mick,” Ian warned him with a huge eye roll. Milkovich chilled at once and it took a few seconds till everybody just started laughing at this absurd situation and went back to their previous conversations.</p>
<p>Only Julie just blurred she didn’t feel well and left.</p>
<p>“Should have claimed my stake sooner, that dumb bitch was getting on my nerves,” Ian whispered to Mickey’s ear seductively and his palm was getting dangerously close to a certain place right between shorter boy’s legs.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna gush over these two kings? -&gt; Twitter @Emmy_Lucy_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>